Eastern HQ: Habors the Weirdest of the Weird
by horsehearted15
Summary: Full Metal Alchemist, Cowboy Bebop, Samurai Champloo, Trigun Oh my! All the main characters from each of these anime at East City! Fuu and Vash team up. All the characters meet in the same place! what next!
1. Prologue

Hello there. We are very happy that youhave choosen our fic! We say our because this is a sister effort.

Disclaimer: We do not own FMA, Trigun, Samurai Champloo, or Cowboy Bebop so people don't come after us. If we did do you really think we would be typing this right now? That's what we thought. Smile. Enjoy.

**_Prologue_**

The most notorious man on Trigun was drifting to the next town, Vash the Stampede. He pulled out his sunglasses and placed them in front of his aquamarine eyes for protection against the sand blowing freely across the desert ground and continued on. He trudged on, his blood red jacket whipping in the unsettled wind. Unfortunately a rock that had recently been covered by sand waited for an idiot of his caliber to trip over it, its plan would soon be fulfilled. Even Vash the Stampede could not avoid the rock's carefully laid out plan, and tripped and fell on his face sprawled on the ground.

" Oh man not again," he groaned

Unknown to him in the distance a trio of people dogged his trail. Two women, a "big girl" and one with short black hair were traveling on their thomas' and a preacher man in his motorcycle with his cross full of mercy in his sidecar. The four of them stopped gazing at the fallen protagonist far ahead of them.

" What a dork," said the small woman.

" Miss Meryl, do you think a sand storms coming?" The larger woman asked.

" Of course not Millie the radio said nothing about a storm when we left."

" I wouldn't always trust the radio," said Wolfwood idling by them on his motorcycle.

" If we can't trust the radio than what can we trust?" Meryl stated confidently.

But the four of them did not know it but this sand storm would not be the same as any other on Trigun

" Alright its time for big shot! Today we have a new bounty for you cowboys! An amazing $$60 billion for the Humanoid Typhoon Vash the Stampede!" the screen flashed the wanted poster for the criminal.

" Wow Punch he's a looker!" said the woman who looked like she walked out of a box that was labeled "Cowboy Barbie"

" Don't go forgettin' he's wanted by the whole planet of Trigun."

" What's this Vash the Stampede? $$60 billion what type of currency is that?" said Jet though he was the only one paying attention, Spike was lounging around taking up the whole couch, Faye was walking around looking for cigarettes and Edward was playing an online chess game hanging upside down off ceiling pipes.

" This guy will be a cinch, look at him all smiley and what's with the peace sign?" Faye said, the mention of a billion something catching her attention as she snatched the cigarette hanging from Spike's mouth.

" Spike, Faye, you guys take this one, my bonsai trees are at a critical point in their growth now." Jet had gone back to sniping increments off the branch of a small tree.

" Fine if you insist Jet, but your not getting a part of the bounty you know." Leaning over Spike and his couch Faye tried to catch kid genius's attention. Ed continued to ignore Faye causing her to step around an in front of her.

" Ed busy right now Faye-Faye, gonna find Spikey man's info later."

" What do you know Spike, someone's taking your identity of the guy with strange hair."

The man on the couch finally moved from where he had be seemingly sleeping to grumble "Faye why don't move your lazy ass for once and do some research. Besides who said I was going help with this bounty. I don't mind eating Jet's boiled water."

" Edward won!" Edward interrupted "Ed can research now," Ed sat right side up on the floor and Ein came over and sat next to her.

" In the meanwhile let's head to Trigun," said Jet still lovingly pruning his bonsai trees. The only reply was a "damn" from Faye looking at the empty refrigerator and a grunt from Spike.

" Hey Fuu do we have enough money for the boat fare?" Mugen asked the petite girl walking in front of the skilled swordsmen who are supposed to be her bodyguards.

" One seven umm… yup we have just enough, though for a crappy boat." Fuu was counting the coins in her palm "It's great for this to happen finally, we have enough money to get across without me having to get kidnapped or you guys fighting a weird assassin."

" Hmm you do seem prone to being kidnapped," Jin said.

" Must be my beauty, it's a blessing and a burden."

" The only ones blessed were those who are blind," Mugen stated. Jin's mouth twitched the only expression crossing his face, the first that morning.

" Hey!" Fuu fumed " let's just get down to the dock before something happens." She walked more heavily with her eyebrows twitching, and Momo trying to comfort her.

" What's this?"

" What's what Sir?"

" Lt. Colonel Hughes will be here in two hours and no one gave me this message sooner?" Colonel Roy Mustang said looking at the piece of paper in his stack of unending paperwork.

" Well Sir if you would have done your paperwork on time you would have got the message sooner." 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye said scolding.

" Now I have to deal with Fullmetal and Hughes at the same time, no doubt Armstrong will come along with him! I need to hide!" Roy said panicking.

" I'm afraid you can't do that Sir you have an obligation to every single piece of paper on that table." Riza replied. Mustang looked tragically at the pile that seemed to be growing at this second.

" Alright then right when the bell rings and no later we need to hide."

" We Sir?"

" Yes we, I need every ounce of firepower protecting me," Roy stated.

" Then you need to come with Hayate and me to the park," She said

" Anything to get away from here."

Little did Eastern Head quarters know, they would be harboring the weirdest of the weird all too soon.

A/N:

J: I am the one who typed, like the whole thing, give me praise! Or flames ether way I'll know you read it.

K: Bah, you gotta know I was the genius making remarks the whole time to fuel the muse of the story. The engineer of the train throwing coal in the boiler, the most wonderful of the wonderful…

J: But I drove the train.

K: Ah, but trains are on tracks so there. Hah Hah and a Hmmm.

J: I built the tracks.

K:………..

Edward E.: What the hell does this have to do with the story?

J and K: Shut up SHRIMP!

Edward: Fuming

J: How'd he get in?

K: Yeah you gotta be this tall to ride this ride.

Edward: Don't call me so short you can feed me to an amoeba!

J: Even though this is fun we have to end this note so read on we have just entered the bathroom and are about to flush the toilet.

K: Bye for now everyone.


	2. Through The Sand Storm

Chapter 1

He he he we're back again! We sure do hope you liked the last chapter for those 33 people who clicked on it! Yay! And one huge honking ice cream sundae with Ed and Al sprinkles on top for Erin Elric our first reviewer!

Disclaimer: Same as last time we aren't going to write it again it is tediously long. Okay I will we don't own FMA, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop and Samurai Champloo

"Success! Found the information you wanted!" Edward proclaimed.

"Well done, what does it say?" Faye asked

"Vash the stampede is a protagonist who committed the crime of destroying all of July city in Trigun." Edward said reading her goggles.

"How does a protagonist destroy a city?" Spike said from his couch.

" What else Ed?" Faye asked.

"He is known for his height, his prosthetic arm, his blond hair and blood red coat."

"Prosthetic arm eh?" Jet said coming in apparently he was done with his bonsai trees, "I might want to come with you then."

"Why?"

"Because I seem to be the expert in that area"

Later

The landed at Trigun and immediately started looking for the whereabouts of Vash, not really Edward though she was playing with Ein and other children at the town. Spike walked into a popular tavern heading to bartender, if this Vash the Stampede was any type of man he would have gone into at least one bar.

"Vash the Stampede? Yeh, we've seen him just left this morning as a matter of fact to the next city." The man said while polishing a dusty bottle.

"Which way?" Spike asked this was just their luck. The bartender reached under the counter for another glass.

" Hmm it's south of here but I wouldn't go out there…" the bartender looked up and the man had left after he gave the direction. " I don't envy their task."

Later Later

"Sand! Sand! Sand!" Edward sang as she leaned off the side of the car they were traveling in. They left the ship back at the town in storage until they got the bounty.

"Like we haven't noticed Edward it's not like it's all over the ground," Faye said. They had made a lot of ground up on Vash apparently because they could see a red speck far in the distance.

"I'm not talking about the sand on the ground," Ed said as she swung up fully into the car " I'm talking about the sand storm coming."

"There is no sand storm coming" Jet said, he kept driving.

"I saw it on my laptop before leaving and there it is!" she pointed to a cloud coming closer to the red dot.

"If there was a sand storm don't you think that the guy would move away from it not towards it, he is a native around here after all," Faye said surely. A snore erupted from the back of the car Spike was sleeping like usual and he was using Ein as a pillow.

"Makes sense," said Jet. They were gaining ground on Vash the Stampede and 60 billion double dollars.

&&&&&&&&&&!

"I can't believe it we might be able to make it across the water today!" Fuu said excitedly. The three had walked into the small village, people were going on with normal business and the travelers did not alarm them. They walked by a yard where someone was chopping wood.

"Fuu I don't know…" CLONCK Mugen was unable to finish his sentence thanks to a piece of flying wood.

"What's a matter with you hitting people in the head with blocks!" Fuu said wimpingly throwing the wood back at the chopper.

"I'm so sorry the wood just flew!" the man apologized. Fuu was still mad Jin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should take care of Mugen." He said. He picked up the unconscious Mugen and walked towards the dock, Fuu stuck her tongue at the man before trotting after Jin. Who looked rather odd carrying Mugen under his arm.

"Now what?" she asked.

"One of us needs to get the boat the other can stay with Mugen."

"Is he alright?" She asked Mugen had a funny grin plastered on his face.

"He just will have a huge head ache when he wakes up, I suggest you get the boat."

"Right," Fuu nodded then walked to where she thought she could rent a boat. She ended up getting an okay boat for the money she had. The sailors seemed wary to rent it to her but she told them that they had a competent boatman on board. She went back to Jin who was under a tree when she found him. Mugen was still unconscious. " I got the boat. Hey is he alright to travel?"

"He will wake up either on the other side or on the boat. Let's go," Jin picked up Mugen again and walked to the small boat they hired. They had traveled on water enough to run the boat so it wasn't any type of issue that was until the wind picked up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&!

"I don't see why you all had to come with Hayate and me to the park."

"Are you serious none of us want to be attacked by Hughes and his photos." Breda said behind Hawkeye.

"Poor Hughes only Havoc and Falman to greet him," Fuery said sadly.

"Aren't you like his best friend Sir," said Breda.

"Yes but if you haven't noticed it's been 3 months since Elysia's birthday and there will be plenty of pictures of her party." Said Roy Mustang.

"You are cowards," Riza said.

"What about you Hawkeye?"

"Hayate needs a structured life, his exercise, playtime and meals should be planned out as much as a humans, and this is his playtime." The four reached the dog park. It was small only 4 lots big and squished between apartment buildings but it was the closest Riza knew of so far. She bent down and took off Hayate's leash he sat still obediently, "Wait, Wait, okay," he took a few steps then looked back at Riza wagged his tail and ran off to explore.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"I hate walking," Vash said hopelessly. He had after all been walking for seven hours. He was trudging across the sand looking down, walking against the wind. He was so concerned with his hunger and the pain of his feet that he didn't notice the sand storm heading right towards him "I really need to get some type of car or motorcycle or even a tricycle," then he looked up to see a huge sand cloud right in front of him! "EEEYAHHHHHH!" he was swept into the great swirling vortex of the sand storm where he swirled around like he was going into a drain until.

"Oomph," he landed into a trashcan, "oh not again, why do I seem to go in these things so often?" he crawled out landing on the hard concrete. "At least I'm at the next city." He crawled down the alleyway into the sun. He kept crawling then he noticed something, grass. There was, "Grass!" he said joyously kissing the grass as he kept crawling. His head then butted into, "Bushes" he tried to kiss these too but bushes are spiky and hurt. So he crawled behind the bush and then the unthinkable happened "A tree! PARADISE!" he started hugging the tree smiling, happy in finding plants.

Until that is he felt a tug on his coat. "Stop it," he said swatting away the nuisance. But the tugging continued. He turned around to see a little husky growling and tugging on him. "Stop it! OW that's my leg!" he was pushing the dog-away more forcefully the dog bit down on his leg "OWWW Dog!"

"Excuse me sir but what are you doing to my dog?" Said a stern voice. Vash looked up at the owner of the killer puppy, _she's beautiful_ he thought at that time Vash the stampede was in love. "Mister if you don't stop harassing my dog I will arrest you."

&&

J: well that's the next chapter, sorry about the long update. K wasn't able to help me as much I think that train comment got her

Al: I think you should be nicer to your older sister.

J: I am

Al: All right then whatever you say… hey when will Ed and myself be in the story I've been in the waiting room forever.

Ed E.: stomps in yeah! When will we be in the story?

J: Next Chap.

Ed E.: that's too late!

J: live with it!

Ed E.: NO

Al: Brother don't anger the author.

Ed E.: But she won't write us in the story soon enough Attacks J

J: whacks Ed over the head with keyboard Patience is a virtue. Same to you readers and I know sloth is a sin so I will update soon!


	3. Tsunami's, Sand Storms and Pretty ladys

A/N: YAY! K is back so this chap will be better and also we decided that we're going to hold the chapters' hostage until we get 5 reviews! We know 56 people have hit the button to read our fic!

Another quick note: "…" is conversation, _Words in italics_ are thought.

Disclaimer: Don't own Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, Samurai Champloo and FMA! AMERICAN, duh.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Arrest me mam?" Vash said holding up his hands "For protecting myself from the dog?"

"You resorted to unnecessary measures," Riza blew a short whistle and Hayate came back to her side sitting down. "See, he is perfectly obedient, you must have been acting inappropriate." _Not that that would be surprising._

"I was just … umm, never mind," he quickly changed the subject, "what I would like to know is…" Now that killer dog was out of biting distance, Vash was going to make his move, literally.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing on the police force," he said sliding up next to her.

"I'm not on the police force. I'm a first lieutenant in the military," She said stepping away Hayate with her.

"I'm very sorry, but appearance deceived your profession," he said suavely.

_This guys an idiot doesn't he see I'm wearing my uniform. He's worse than Mustang when the Colonel finds out there's a new girl working at the bakery._ "Nice to meet you sir but I must return with my group. Heel Hayate," then she turned around and walked briskly away.

"Wait first let me give you my name so you might remember me and this moment in time forever," Vash said appearing in front of Riza.

"No thank you," she said almost at the breaking point with this man. _How the hell did he get in front of me that fast? _

At that very moment a Frisbee came flying towards the two at amazing speed, heading for Riza's head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&NOW LETS TUNE IN TO ROY AND COMPANY

"What was Hawkeye doing again?" Fuery said picking grass from the ground and making a grass castle.

"She said that she had to stop Hayate's play time, something about a time schedule," Breda said while shaping the last tower, "What should we call the castle."

"How about Dog Doo manor," Roy said lounging back on a bench.

"Why would you say that?" Fuery said.

"Because there's dog poop five inches away from your castle, and Breda your hand's two inches away from it." Breda screamed running away from the feces of his phobia and hiding under Roy's bench. _Too much dog, now I think I would rather take Hughes than this torture, _Breda thought

"What are we going to do once Hawkeye goes home? Where are we going to hide from Hughes?"

"He's going to be at that dinner later tonight anyways." Breda said from under Roy's bench.

"What's that at seven o'clock and its four right now, so we have to hide for three hours?" Said Fuery.

"Hide from what?" said a familiar voice behind them. Roy jumped off the bench frightened by the person who he was avoiding. Breda rolled out from underneath it.

"Hughes, how nice to see you!" Roy said wiping the sweatdrop.

"Yeah you seem eager to see him," Havoc said walking up behind Maes with Falman, who had been parking the car.

"I didn't know where you were off to but on my way to the inn we saw Riza here and were going to stop by and ask her if she knew where you were. And here you are!" Maes said, "Though there was a strange man talking to Hawkeye though." He said this more to himself. The dog park was planed like a little garden; there were hedges everywhere and trees blocking the view of activities from the road. Hawkeye must have been in an area where it could be seen by the road.

"Must be a dog friend, I don't see how so many people like the creatures, they're scary." Breda complained.

BANG.

All six men went running around the side of a hedge separating them and the noise of the shot. When they got there they saw a tall man putting away a large silver gun. Riza was looking at him in shock, he shot the Frisbee with speed she would never have.

"What's going on here Hawkeye?" Roy asked while picking up the Frisbee 20 meters away and handing it to Maes, there were three bullet holes in it not one. Breda meanwhile was hiding behind Falman with one thought, _scary Hayate_.

"This umm man… saved me from the Frisbee."

"A Frisbee?"

"Yeah it was going really fast!" Vash butted in foolishly "I saved her from a possible coma!"

"Who the hell are you?" Roy said this man was quite odd, his red trench coat, odd hair style and big gun were proof of that.

"I am Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third, and I am an ambassador for LOVE and PEACE!" he said while crossing his index and middle finger he said very loudly and in monotone. All seven military officers looked at him with their mouths open. Riza though was thinking other things _how did he shoot three shots so quickly, my reflexes aren't even close to that._ This man had shot three bullets with the sound of one gunshot.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Maes Hughes! Would you like to see picture's of my daughter Elysia and darling wife?" he said thrusting photos under the man's nose.

"Awwwww she's so cute," Vash and Maes huddled together over the pile of photos cooing and making googliy eyes.

"Good grief," the other's mumbled at once.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& NOW SAMURAI TIME

"Do you think he's all right?" Fuu said while poking Mugen, who was still asleep. Jin and Fuu had loaded Mugen on the boat then started rowing across the large bay, except only Jin was rowing not Fuu.

"Hmm, he should have wakened by now," said Jin rowing.

"I wonder why he's smiling," but her question was answered by Mugen mumbling "squid," "You're a mystery Mugen," she splashed him in the face with water and he woke up.

"Hey what was that for ya little …, yo Jin what did I miss," he scratched his head.

"We're doing fine without you, we're already halfway across the bay," Fuu pointed out. Mugen looked around lazily; then it occurred to him where they were and he jumped up rocking the small three person boat.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? AN IDIOT COULD SEE A STORM WAS COMING!" Jin stopped rowing it was impossible to continue during Mugen's outburst

"Unlike you were not from an island colony," Fuu said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"JAPAN IS AN ISLAND!"

"Let's keep a calm head about this and examine the situation." Jin interrupted "Let's see we are halfway there." Mugen looked grave.

"There isn't any hope?" she asked Mugen and he shook his head, "Well how do you know there is a storm any way Mugen? It could just be wind," Fuu said in denial.

"I'm not wrong," Mugen knew he wasn't, him being from Ryukyu and spending time on the sea as much as he did when he was little. He pointed to the sky "Look, you see that cloud covering and have you noticed the sea has been getting choppier." The sea _was_ starting to convulse more and a dark sheet seemed to start coming closer to them.

"Don't blame us! It was perfectly sunny when we left."

"Girl you need to borrow Jin's glasses, when I was about to get hit I was going to tell you it was bad weather to go by boat."

"So it _is not_ our fault, now what we can do is you help me row and get closer to shore," Jin handed Mugen two oars. And they started to row, it was a very big bay they were traveling in, they couldn't even see the far shore.

The water started to rock the boat more and more, "I think I'm getting sea sick" Fuu complained. Then the rain started. They now could see the far shore but it was too far away they would never reach it.

"We're going to DIE!" Fuu cried hysterically hugging on to Momo whose eyes were popping out. The boat rocked back and forth and they braced the edges but when the boat capsized they were tossed into the sea swirling round and round twirling till they thought they would hurl. But then their feet touched the ground, all four counting Momo crawled onto the grass.

"We're alive, GRASS!" Fuu kissed the grass completely ignoring everything else. Jin sat down wringing out the sleeves of his gi then using it to dry his daisho, intently surveying their location.

"Where the hell are we," Mugen said looking at the cars passing by on the road next to the pond in which the trio crawled out of. They were soaking wet in the world of alchemy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&BACK TO GUNSMOKE

"Meryl," Millie said hopping off her Thomas, "I think there's something wrong with his leg."

"Okay let's stop, it looks like a storms coming anyway." Meryl hopped off also and held her hand up to her eyes shielding the sand while trying to look for cover.

"What's up now girls?" Nicholas D. Wolfwood said idling beside them.

"Millie's Thomas is limping and it looks like a storm coming."

"I'll go look around for shelter don't move," he road off circling around them looking for cover.

"I sure do hope Mr. Vash is alright," Millie bent down massaging the Thomas's clawed feet.

"He will," _at least I hope he is, he can be so oblivious to his surroundings sometimes, _Meryl thought. The priest was away for less than five minuets when he came back with news of shelter.

They all walked over to the cover, it was four large rocks leaning together. A perfect shelter they could even fit their Thomas's. They sat next to each other even with space they where squished together. Meryl didn't appreciate being sandwiched between Wolfwood and Millie though.

"Good thing we found shelter, hope there's no one out there."

"Yup," piped Millie. Right on queue they heard the rumble of a car getting choked by the sandy wind.

"What did you say about sandstorms Jet!" They heard a low sarcastic voice above the howling winds.

"How would I know about winds, it was a guess and weren't you asleep then!" replied another man.

"Stop arguing and let's get out of here!" this was a female voice.

"Ed was right! Ed was right! Ed was right!" said a high pitched voice.

"Look there's rocks over there!" said the first man.

"Let's make room," sighed the priest. They squeezed together more, squishing Meryl. Two men walked in one tall wearing a blue suit with puffy brown hair with sand in it and a shorter one with a metal arm and looked like some type of monkey. They looked at the caves inhabitants surprised.

"Mind if we join you?" the taller man asked.

"Not at all just leave your car out there," said Wolfwood.

A black cat with oval shaped eyes removed itself from between Millie and Meryl and passed the two men going out side. "Meow," was all it said.

"What was that? Where did it come from?" Asked the gruff looking man.

"We don't know it just follows us everywhere popping out of nowhere," Meryl said shrugging or at least as much as she could squished.

There was a barking outside and a terrified voice yelling "Einy come back!"

"Ed don't chase him," yelled the female voice.

"Uh-oh," said the two men glancing outside.

Wolfwood got up and went to see what was happening and ran outside to help.

"Let's go Millie," Meryl got up and Millie followed. They ran outside to a sand vortex and a human ladder. Wolfwood was on the ground holding onto the feet of the monkey man, who was holding onto the feet of the puffy haired guy, who was holding onto the feet of a tall woman, who was holding onto the feet of a little girl with pink puffy hair, holding on to the feet of a welsh corgi, who was holding onto the cat's tail in it's mouth. Wolfwood's feet were starting to lift off the ground, the insurance girls ran over and each grabbed a leg.

With time they all were pulled into the vortex though. Millie, Meryl and Wolfwood held onto each other. Same with the Space Cowboys but unfortunately Faye let go of Edward who ended up with the two arch nemeses of the animal world. When the three groups landed on the ground they all landed in separate places. One on the military campus, one in the back yard of an insane asylum and one on top of a certain two brothers.

A/N: HEHEHE CLIFFHANGER HANGING ON A CLIFF AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER!

Edward E.: You got to be kidding me.

J: What?

Ed E.: That was so not us in this chapter.

J: But you were in it.

Ed E.: It could be someone else there are plenty more brothers out there.

J: But I said a certain two.

Ed E.: _(Sulking)_

Al: Brother, you need to smile or your face will stay like that

K: Boo…

J: You two need to go back to the waiting room.

Al: But there's that depressed kid in their and a crazed fangirl attacking Ed.

Tara: EDDIE …. There you are!

Ed E.: Oh no.

K: Get back to solitary you; you haven't taken your meds yet!

J: What ever … Once again I had to do this chap practically solo but I did run the rough draft by K. I did realize that stars don't show up so that's why these notes are a little weird and the changing between worlds are too.

**HELP WANTED**

**Needed 5 five who want to be fan girls of Edward in the asylum, you can have any name you want! You get to meet all the characters too! **

_**P.S. Remember we are holding the next chapter hostage until you review more!**_


	4. No I'm ED! Prima Donna! chapter 4 part I

A/N: ha-ha two reviews are as good as five thank you! Well here's the next taste of the story we made it a two parter and the plot thickens.

(_Ed_ is Edward Elric and _Edward_ is Bebop Edward)

Disclaimer: We J&K of horsehearted15 disclaim owning Trigun, FMA, Samurai Champloo or Cowboy Bebop. (Wow didn't that sound professional?)

"Ow," said the Fullmetal Alchemist, "What do you think your doing?" He said dusting his pant legs off then looked to see who the human bomb was; to his surprise it was a pink-haired girl who was looking quite distressed. "Hey I'm talking to you." He waved a hand in front of her face, but she looked right past him looking towards the military dorms.

"Ed's sorry, But I have to go fetch Ein!" she said running around warehouses to the barracks they chased after her.

"Hey you wait up!" But she ran past the guard. Ed and Al could see far ahead of her a welsh corgi chasing a cat._ How dare she tell me how to think!_

"That poor cat," Al always the natural sympathizer for cats. Ed just looked at Al like he was hopeless and stopped to question the guard.

"Why did you let them in?"

"Well Sir I thought they were with you," the guard said uneasy "I wasn't on shift when you left so I didn't know who was accompanying you. If she shouldn't be here than I'll remove her from the premises."

"No," Ed said rubbing a hand through his hair, "We'll get her, come on Al."

"Yes, brother." The large suit of armor followed his brother's quick pace into the building

They walked into the lobby of the Dorms this is where people could relax on the coaches, read, play chess or foosball. At the moment Denny Brosh and Maria Ross were facing off in the game that needed less strategizing. Ed walked up to them maybe they would know about the assailant.

"Hey Ross, Brosh you two see a pink haired girl come through here with a corgi and a cat?"

"Umm, yeah she just came through here chasing the animals saying 'come back to Ed' do you know her?" Maria asked. Ed shook his head. It _had_ been a weird moment, how many times do you see a cat followed by a corgi followed by a girl with pink hair wearing weird clothes?

"So where did she go?"

"To the stair well."

The two headed down the hall to the stair well. After climbing two floors of the four floor building they heard a light pitter, patter. They looked up and saw her back flipping down the stairs like a slinky. She stopped in front of them in a handstand on the next step. The dog was standing beside her with the cat on the dog's back.

"This place is way more fun than the Bebop!" She flipped again placing her feet on the next step down which happed to be the one Ed was on. Her feet landed on Ed's and losing their balance they tumbled down the stairs knocking into Al and went down two flights of stairs. "YAY!" she said. She had landed on top of Al safely holding Ein.

"All gerrof me!" yelled a muffled voice.

"Oh sorry Brother," Al picked up Edward and put her on the ground, then got up to reveal a squished Ed. He popped up pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"Who do you think you are, first dropping out of the sky on top of me, then breaking into the dorms and then rolling us down the stair-well?"

"I am Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, oh!" she saw Ed's arm and started to tink around with it "You're short!" she said comparing her height to Ed's then she twisted a screw on Ed's arm.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT I COULD SUMO WRESTLE WITH A FLEA!" He said about to wave his arms around crazily but then noticed his right arm did not move. "Huh… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM!"

"Ni-san, please," Al was grateful that for once he did not have to restrain his brother during this tantrum. He turned too her, "Miss Edward do you think you could fix my brothers arm. It's very important to him." She thought for a moment.

"Nope," Ed and Al fell over.

"Why not!"

"Because you are Vash the Stampede, the Bebop will be so happy with Edward!"

"Vash the what?" The two brothers looked at each other, they had never heard of him. She grabbed Ed and started dragging him with more force they thought she could. They headed down the stairs into the lobby with Al following. Brosh and Ross were still playing foosball.

"Hey Ed you get yourself a girlfriend?" Brosh said sarcastically.

"She's not—"

"Why would Edward need a girlfriend Edward's a girl!" she said stopping at the table.

"Ed have you not told us something important, I was under the impression you were a boy," Ross said raising an eyebrow.

"I _AM_ A—"

"Of coarse Edward's a girl!"

"Would you stop butting in, _my name is Edward too!_" he screamed frustrated. "I have no idea who this 'Vash the Stampede' is but I am not him!" She looked at him blankly for a second then smiled big.

"Ed will help Edward find Vash then!" she took his arm and fiddled with it more. Then she dragged him out of the room skipping.

"Poor Ed always being dragged about by girls," Al said stroking his nonexistent armor chin. He was then surprised by Edward running back in and dragging him out. The guard at the gate gave them a weird look when he saw them coming back through. Ed over her shoulder and practically was dragging Al.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&NOW TIME FOR ROY AND COMPANY

After about 10 minutes of looking at Hughes's hundreds of pictures Roy lost his patience.

"We'll I suppose this might go on forever and I have to get ready for this dinner. Got to look good for the commanding officers," he said while walking back to the car. Riza sighed and walked up to Vash.

"Pardon my rudeness before Valenti, Valatiniz, umm you don't like to be called that do you?" she asked.

"Just Vash,"he said giving a very Vash-like smile.

"Vash then," then she said in a more serious voice "May I ask you how you got so good with shooting? I need to know my own practicing hasn't improved my shot any better."

"I haven't met that many people as good as me, but why would you need to be so good?"

"Other people study hard to be alchemists I study hard to be the best gunman I can be," she said softly.

"For what reason?"

"To protect someone so they can reach their goal," she said softening her voice more, "Will you?"

"Will he what!" Maes said popping up behind them, "Lieutenant Hawkeye are you asking him to the Dinner?"

"WHAT! Hughes Why would—"

"Ah of course I'll go with you Hawkeye!" he had his chance and Vash wasn't going to miss it. "But I must know something," he said more seriously, "will there be doughnuts at this dinner?" Maes grabbed his arm and dragged him out towards the car.

"Of course! Come on you can stay with me!" He said happily kidnapping Vash.

"This is East City Hughes," Havoc said, Maes paused.

"Right you can come with Roy and Me!"

Riza looked at the car being stuffed "One of us will have to ride with Falman and Fuery."

"I'll go!" said Breda running away at the speed of light. _Finally I can get away from the Dogs!_

"This will be great! When was the last time you went out Hawkeye!" said Hughes pushing Vash in the car.

"Don't push it Hughes," she whispered "I'm doing this so he'll teach me how to shoot better."

"Ha like you could get any better!"

"He shot three bullets with the sound of one, if I could shoot even close to that—"

"What would you do?" he slid into the back seat with Havoc and Vash. "Hey Mister you can use one of my suits that I packed extra!" Riza sighed and got into the drivers seat. Roy gave her a confused look, she just shrugged.

She first dropped Havoc off at his apartment. Then drove to Roy's Apartment. The car had been silent for a while until Vash broke the surface.

"Umm so what do each of you do in the army?" Roy was the first to reply.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, currently stuck here in East city," he said leaning on the door.

"And the flame Alchemist don't forget that Roy!" Said Hughes.

"And what do you do?"

"I'm Meas Hughes, Lieutenant colonel head of Investigations Division at Central HQ, but what I'm proud of is how lovely my little daughter Elysia is!" He was about to take out more pictures.

"For gods sake Hughes put those away!"

"What about you Miss Hawkeye?"

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, my job is to keep the Colonel here on task. Otherwise he would be procrastinating washing windows or rearranging the coffee beans in the kitchen or…" she gave Roy the eye "he would be out finding new girlfriends or stealing Havoc's." Roy just shrugged the truth is the truth.

She pulled up to the curb in front of the colonel's house. The two buffoons got out talking about the dinner. She looked at them shaking her head.

"You are going to have your hands full tonight Hawkeye," Roy commented getting out of the car, "well at least this play is supposed to last a quarter of the time," he walked up the stairs waving his hand "See you tonight."

_Great now what am I going to do; I'm going to a dinner with a lunatic. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&SAMURAI TIME

"Did we eat something weird?"

"Is that all you think about Fuu? We had no money so we had no food."

"Oh right, Jin what do you think happened."

"This could be a trick our minds are playing on us, but for some reason it seems real." Jin was sitting calmly by the pond, while Fuu was still holding Momo jumping at every car that went by and Mugen was examining a mailbox after seeing someone put their mail in it. People walking on the sidewalk were giving these three wide berths.

After about 4 o'clock a black car stopped in front of them and a short man hopped out of it. He was wearing a yellow suit with a purple shirt and shoes, he walked up to them smiling big.

"There you are Madame! On behalf of the military and the EC Theater Company let me welcome you to East city! I thank you for your quick approach to the rescue." He kissed her hand "Both the main star and her understudy fell off the stage earlier today when a acrobat lost control and flipped into the chorus and like that both were injured so we called on you! Now let's go!

"Hey Mister I—," Fuu started but the man started to urge her into the car. Mugen and Jin came over and stood in their way.

"Oh who are these men Prima Donna, They look like your trainer and Make-up artist." He surveyed them head to toe.

"Hey who are you calling a make-up artist?" Jin said.

"They're my bodyguards," Then Momo hopped out of her kimono, "and this is Momo. So then where are we going?"

"To the grand hall at Headquarters, I'm quite glad you're already in costume. Our seamstresses did not know if they had enough time to make your kimono. I also see your body-guards are in costume I suppose you want them on the stage with you, I think I can have the director block them in." Fuu stepped into the car.

"This is exactly why she gets kidnapped," Mugen whispered to Jin. The man turned and gestured for them to get in and he hopped into the front seat by the driver.

"Take us back to the base please, and lady flower here is your script." He put a large hundred page script into her lap.

"And what do I do with this?" she asked looking at the front page titled _Red Geranium Samurai._

"Learn it silly, I already wrote your blocking in it. The director and I were very lucky to get an actress of your caliber to come and be our star on such short notice. Your legendary memorizing skills reach the theater buffs even here!" The man said still grinning from ear to ear.

"Actress?" she mumbled to herself, "Do I get paid?" She said out of curiosity _I always knew I would be a star! Boy is this world weird but it does have something right!_

"Of course you do! The King Fuhrer himself will be signing the check for 50,000sens himself.

"50,000sens?" Mugen said _what the hell is a sen?_

"Is that not enough Mademoiselle I'm sure he would raise it!" he said his grin disappearing.

"Well—."

"Yes the price is Adequate," said Jin then he whispered, "Anything with 50,000 in it is good and you still have to do the job."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Way to tired to write an author's note ( yay 99 readers!)

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. To many Loony people! Not enough time!

A/N: Sorry about the lack of authors note. But if we do note something it would be the ratio of 4 reviews for every 218 readers. WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY AS LONG AS IT'S SOMETHING!

Disclaimer: We don't have any creative ideas right now to say that we don't own Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, FMA or Samurai Champloo. (See that wasn't very creative)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&BEBOP CREW TIME

The Asylum for Obsessive Infatuations of Imaginary Characters was having a normal day. All the patients were calm; the doctors were napping in their offices. That was until three people decided to land in the back yard where currently the patients Ward B, Bebop Obsessionites, were outside for their daily exercise.

William, one of the least affected of the patients was enjoying his daily wandering around the perimeter of the yard when he passed a large bush in the corner of the yard. He stopped to obsess over the intricacies of the bebop when the bush began shaking, then speaking in the voice of one of his imaginary idols. "Jet, get off of me!" the bush said. Both Spike and Jet had conveniently fallen in this bush. Will gaped as Spike and Jet crawled out of the bush, Spike brushing off the leaves on his jacket and Jet cracking the joints in his neck.

"You see Faye anywhere?" Spike said, picking the last of the leaves off. .

"She should have fallen somewhere close to us." They started to look in the surrounding brush.

"Yoo-hoo boys!" they turned to see Faye carried by five men like a queen. "See I told you Spike and Jet were here," she said to the men.

"What are you doing?"

"Being worshipped, and I was told that there are women here that are fans of you two, just on the other side of the fence," she looked down at the carriers, "Isn't that right boys?" they all nodded quickly

"Faye we should probably get out of here."

"But I was having so much fun." She complained.

"Faye, your worshippers are part of an insane asylum." Spike looked at one of the men's wristband. "Seems like only crazy people worship you."

"We aren't crazy; we're simply very interested in certain things. How may we serve you O' Great Ones?" Will had finally come out of his daze and was currently kissing the ground that the two men had vacated.

"Hey you three!" yelled a woman coming over in a lab coat, "Who let you in here this is a closed facility!"

"We just kind of dropped in," Jet shrugged.

"Don't let them leave doctor," said one of the men.

"Whoever you are you are coming with me!" She directed the three into the building and into the lobby there she turned around to talk to them. "You three better have a good reason for breaking in this place and interacting with unstable inmates."

"Good day doctor," said a man coming up behind the woman. He wore a blue uniform and had an eye-patch. The doctor whirled around smiling and shaking the man's hand.

"Hello Fuhrer king Bradley, may I ask what brings you to the asylum today."

"Just doing a routine inspection with Juliet," He said motioning towards a lady behind him "May I now ask who your new visitors are," he said acknowledging the three.

"I umm don't—."

"We were looking for someone, but they obviously aren't here, we will be leaving doctor," Jet said walking away.

"Who are you looking for?" said the king.

"A man with blond hair, prosthetic arm and known for his height, have you seen him?" Spike said as they kept walking.

"WAHAHAHAHA, I know exactly who you're talking about, I'll be seeing him tonight." The three turned around and walked back to Bradley.

"Do you think you could introduce us," said Jet, "we've been meaning to ask him something."

"Of course just follow me," they all followed him out to a limo to go to the dinner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&NOW MILLIE, MEYRL AND WOLFWOOD

"I can't believe this whole city's a geo-plant," said Meryl pulling a leaf off of a tree.

"Yeah, seems like on every street corner there's a bush or tree, even between the cement." The three had been examining East City Headquarters thoroughly still trying to figure out what happened.

"Do you think Mr. Vash is here?" asked Millie.

"If he's here where do you think he'd be?"

"Hugging a tree," Wolfwood said sarcastically.

"After that, he would've been done with that by now."

"Hitting on women, badly like always,"

"After that… Oh I know looking for doughnuts!"

"Okay then let's use our noses then!" Millie stuck her nose in the air and started sniffing around. "I smell food over there!" She sprinted off towards a large building, Meryl and Wolfwood just shrugged and followed her.

It looked like a large dinning hall with a large stage at the end of it, tasty smells wafted through the air. Men were hammering stage backgrounds up on the stage while people half dressed in colorful outfits and street clothes were tuning or practicing dance moves.

"There you are!" said a man dressed in clothes of an artist. "You," he pointed a long finger at them, "were supposed to be here long ago." He clapped twice, "Follow me," he started to walk away muttering, "Seriously I don't know what I'm paying you for." He raised his voice louder and turned around pointing to Millie and the priest "Big girl, and … you work on the drapes with the others. And you tomboy set the tables, and all of you don't think I won't tell your company you were late all the others were here and hour ago. Now then Chop Chop!" he clapped again.

Meryl was turning red, "Tomboy! I wear my hair like this because it fit's my face shape!" she muttered walking over to a table.

Millie walked away with Wolfwood, him patting her back encouraging, "Big girl, I can't help being this tall." All three of them didn't know why they were following his orders but for some reason Meryl though it may lead to the discovery to where Vash may be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&NOW SAMURAI TIME

"Here is your dressing room Miss!" the smiling man said. In the car he had introduced himself as Ricardo Smith. "Your body guards can be stationed right outside, Make up time in 1 hour!" He hurried off.

"Umm thanks," Fuu said unsurely opening the door "I guess I'll check out this room out… WOW!"

The room had a small bed covered with golden silk covering and a vanity with three mirrors and all sorts of cosmetics on the counter. Also three more room height mirrors and a table with an assortment of pastries on it. But what was really impressive was the hundreds of flowers pilled around the room, many were sunflowers.

"I'll just be in here till the play, boys," Fuu squealed running into the room. Mugen and Jin shrugged turning away and exploring the backstage. As they did women started to linger around them.

"Bodyguards huh," Said a ballerina walking by them.

"Actually—," Jin said.

"You must be so strong." A singer clung onto Mugen's arm. "What type of weapons do you use?"

"Are you Alchemists?" said another young ballerina widening her eyes

"Or gunmen?" said an acrobat.

"Actually—," Mugen put in.

"I could use a bodyguard," said the first ballerina.

The conversation never got past this.

&&&&&&back with Fuu

"What am I going to do I can't memorize this in TWO HOURS!" she looked at the script "_Let me kill you with my beauty_. What kind of line is this! Wait I have to sword fight, I can fight as well as Jin can pass off as a woman." She sat down and attempted to memorize.

After about an hour the seamstresses came in with the makeup artists and it felt like no parts on her body hadn't been poked, pulled or applied with makeup. They kept thanking her for coming and if she had her lines memorized or not. Fuu just had to grin and bear it. After the artists and seamstresses left, leaving her alone to focus herself the only focusing she could do was crying hysterically.

&&&&&&&&&&&NOW FOR ED, EDWARD, ALPHONSE, EIN AND KURONEKO SAMA

"I really don't think he would be in a trash can Edward" Ed said crossing his arms. Edward was looking in the hundredth can that day. They had already looked in two gun stores, in five cafés, three grocery stores and now the five were on their seventeenth alleyway.

"Cans are a handy spot to hide in," she said lifting another lid to a trash can.

"Well hurry up because I have to go to a stupid party," he checked his pocket watch. Al was crouching in the corner. "AL YOU BETTER NOT BE SAVING ANOTHER CAT!"

"But Ni-San!" he turned around revealing not one, not two, but three cats.

"PUT THEM DOWN!"

"BROTHER YOU FIEND!" he said running off. Ed and Edward looked at him.

"Will he be coming back?"

"He always does, hey I have to go to this pointless dinner, but it was nice meeting you," Ed said walking off.

"Edward come too!" she said cart wheeling after him. "Vash may be there!"

"No,"

"Yes!" she kept following him.

"Don't make me force you away!"

"Edward thinks your funny!" Ed glared at her and started running away clapping his hands and making a wall between them.

"That should keep you away," he said laughing. To his surprise Edward came flipping over the wall laughing.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she tackled him to the ground "Take Edward too!"

"OKAY just get off me!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&TIME FOR ROY AND COMPANY (minus the Roy)

"Hello Miss Hawkeye!" Vash said thrusting a hand full of daisies into Riza's face while stepping into the car.

"OH how cute!" Maes clicked a picture.

"Hughes!"

"Putting it away!" he said hopping behind Vash prepared to use him as a shield.

"Just get in the car," she said through clenched teeth.

"So who was that pretty lady The Colonel was escorting tonight?" Vash asked.

"Probably his weekly ditz," Riza sighed.

"I keep telling him he needs to buckle down and get himself a wife," Maes said "Like my darling Gracia." He took out another picture and started hugging it.

"Does your wife know you do that Maes?" Vash asked scooting away.

"Yes," he said still hugging it.

"Does she say it bugs her?"

"Yes, but she also said if it helps me feel closer to her I can."

"Hughes you better stay professional tonight."

"Of course, I'll introduce myself and then show the pictures!" Riza rolled her eyes and kept driving.

A/N: So I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than usual but the next few will be longer, at least I hope. You never know what's going on up in my mind.

Any who back to business! First I thought we need to evaluate this story's future. We have a couple more ideas of what to do, not to mention a lot of side stories to add to each chapter. So we were wondering if there should be several different stories or just on big novel. If you have other ideas about what we should do let us know.

I'm also sorry about calling Ed, Eddie. I meant Eddo the more commonly used term for Edward crazy people, but I had a brain fart (it happens a lot)

See ya later!


	6. Doughnuts! Dancing! Silverwear!

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's like two weeks late but I've had horse shows and end of school year stuff to attend to! An just to say this chapters been written for like four days now I've just have had no time to update.

Disclaimer: When my hair strangles me, k and I will own Trigun, samurai Champloo, FMA and Cowboy Bebop but until then… we don't.

Riza, Vash and Maes walked into the large dining hall. There was a large stage at the end of the hall blocked off with a curtain. Around the room were tables for six placed but in the center though there was a large open space. The small band in the pit in front of the stage was tuning their instruments.

"Woo dancing!" Vash exclaimed running and then starting to bust out a move on the empty dance floor. The people milling around the tables started whispering behind their hands. Riza ran up to Vash and dragged him off the floor by his ear.

"You idiot you're not supposed to dance when the orchestra is tuning!" She hissed at him. Hawkeye dragged him to the table where they were seated at. Brosh and Ross were already seated there.

"Good evening First Lieutenant Hawkeye," Ross said, "Who's your…friend?"

"Hi I'm Vash!" He said while Riza threw him onto a chair.

"Are you two—," Brosh said looking confused.

"No, he's Lieutenant Colonel Hughes's friend." She said sitting down.

"Hmm, I don't remember seeing him on the train over here, we were right by the Lieutenant's train car too," Ross said looking confused.

"Well I did just meet him today," Vash then changed the subject, "Do you know where the doughnuts are?"

"Doughnuts, this is a dinner party why would they have doughnuts?" Brosh said.

"Ah man! I thought there were going to be doughnuts!" Vash slumped in his chair.

"Who knows Brosh, there could be some around."

"Really," Vash said hopping up, "I must go in search of them then!" He bounded off running out into the hall.

"That's one interesting character Hawkeye," Brosh said.

"Yeah I noticed."

&&&&

"Doughnuts! Doughnuts! Doughnuts!" Vash chanted while looking in trash cans, closets and peoples purses, getting slapped for looking in the later.

After searching a janitor's closet he saw an opening for an air shaft, "Doughnuts?" He scrambled up into the small silver tunnel and started searching. He felt as if he had climbed miles of shaft and had found no doughnuts. He finally stopped and started to bang his head against the floor of the shaft. He didn't notice the supports holding up the shaft start to creak. They finally gave way and Vash crashed into a room highly decorated with flowers. Vash didn't notice this; all he noticed was the array of pastries laid out on a table in the corner.

"Doughnuts!" he yelled cramming his mouth with as many doughnuts it could hold.

"Hey Bozo!" yelled a voice behind him while a shoe hit his head, "Those are mine!"

Vash turned around to see a young lady on the brink of tears holding another shoe above her head.

"Umm if it makes you that upset I won't eat them," Vash said putting the pastry down.

"That's not why I'm upset!" She said sitting down and weeping "I'm upset because I have to memorize a play in ten minutes!"

"Well then I guess I should be going then," Vash said scooting away "There's no way for me to help any—." Then he paused a light had lit up in his brain. "Wait pretty lady I can help you!"

"You can!" she said wiping her face then hopping up.

"Yeah, here." He said taking his earring off and putting on Fuu's. "I can talk to you while you're on the stage and give you your lines!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said bowing on the ground, "how can I repay you?"

"Well," he said stroking his chin, "if you let me eat the rest of the doughnuts it's a deal." He stuck out his hand.

"I don't know what doughnuts are, but it's a deal," she shook his hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hurry up Al we're going to be late!" Ed yelled running through the headquarters gate.

"I'm trying to hurry up Miss Edward!" Ed turned around to see Al attempting to usher Edward to go faster. But how fast could one go if they were summer-salting?

"Just pick her up and carry her!"

"Umm okay," Al picked her up and put her on his shoulders, "let's go miss Edward," he said taking off running.

"WEEEEEEEE!" Edward yelled.

They ran to the entrance of the dinning hall and Ed turned to Edward who was still on Al.

"Now no funny business here okay?"

"Gotcha!"

The trio walked into the now practically deserted entry hall. The play was going to begin any moment now. After getting their table assignments they went to join Brosh, Ross, and Hawkeye.

"Who is your guest Edward?" Riza said raising an Eyebrow at Edward. Edward slid off Al's shoulders and sat on the chair upside down, and started to frolic with a napkin.

"Ah we were wondering whether she would be coming," Ross said.

"Where's Mustang?" Ed asked looking around, ignoring Edwards antics.

"He was assigned to a different table," Riza pointed to Roy Mustang. He was sitting with the rest of his subordinates and a blonde lady.

"Aren't you always his right hand man sir?" Al said.

"Yes but thanks to my unexpected dinner guest I had to get the seating arrangements changed," she sighed then noticed Al had to stand. "Speaking of which I don't think Vash will be coming back for a while so Al you can take his seat."

"Vash the Stampede?" muttered a lady with short black hair who was walking by them dropped the silverware she was carrying. She went over to Riza, "You've seen Vash?"

"Well I don't know about stampede par—,"

"WAHAHAHAHAHA," said the Fuhrer walking up to their table, three people were following him. "See I told you he would be here," he gestured to Ed; Edward stopped her frolicking on the chair when she saw her companions and a glomped Jet.

"Yay! Jet, Jet! Spi, Spi! And Faye, Faye!"

"There you are Edward, but how did you end up with these people?" Jet said brushing Edward off.

"Edward fall on Ed,"

"Edward you can't fall on yourself," Faye said.

"No, his name is Edward too!" Edward pointed to Ed.

"Wait he's not Vash?"

"You're looking for Vash too?" Riza said wondering what Vash, the black haired lady, Edward, and now the Fuhrer's acquaintances have to do with each other. Faye now noticed Meryl who was standing by the table.

"Hey its you!" she pointed at Meryl.

"Why are you all looking for Vash," Riza said to them all.

"I always seem to be looking for Vash," Meryl said.

"You don't know he's only wanted for—," Spike started saying to Riza but he was interrupted by the calling for silence before the play was to start.

"Now my new friends let's go find your seats," the Fuhrer started to walk off. Jet kneeled down to Edward.

"Ed, stay here until the plays over okay? No funny business," Jet, Spike and Faye followed the Fuhrer to the other side of the room and sat down at another table.

"Rodger!" Edward said sitting back down in her upside down position.

"Would you sit correctly!" Edward mumbled to Edward.

"You look shorter upside down!" Edward piped cheerfully.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD SELL THEM AS A FUN SIZE ITEM!" Ed yelled while Al tried to calm him down.

"But Brother everything comes in fun size," Al muttered, "Please calm down, the plays going to start, and Miss Edward would you please sit right side up?" Edward flipped to a correct sitting position, but reluctantly.

The gong sounded and the curtains started to unfold. Meryl started to hurry away but Riza grabbed her wrist.

"Can you meet me after the play; I want to know all about Vash."

"Umm sure let's meet in the Kitchens okay?" _I hope she knows where that jarhead is, _Meryl thought.

Riza nodded as her reply and turned to look up at the stage. A girl walked onto it looking very nervous and clutched her ear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&WITH VASH AND FUU

"Don't worry go ahead Miss Fuu I got it all under control!" Vash said trying to comfort Fuu one last time before she went on stage.

"OH now who is this mademoiselle, your voice coach?" Rodrigo Smith walked up to her again, before Vash and Fuu could reply he said, "Do good Flower for we at the EC company are all counting on you, the Fuhrer is out there remember that!" he walked off to go fuss with another actress.

"Like I need more to worry about!" Fuu said on the brink of another breakdown. "You're sure this will work?"

"Positive," Vash said confidently. The Fuu remembered something else that needed to be planned out for their act.

"Wait where are you going to be! If they see you telling me the lines my reputation will be ruined!"

"But I thought you were a fraud?" Fuu quickly covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him.

"SHHH! Don't say that I don't want to be caught! Besides there must be someone here that I'm impersonating so I don't want to trash her reputation!"

"All right, all right!" He said muffled through her hand.

"Okay then," she took her hand away and wiped it on her kimono disgusted, "where are you going to hide?

"Umm," he said looking around: _trash can? Eww these trash cans are actually being used. Behind the curtain? Everyone could see me! _Then Vash looked up. "In the ceiling I shall lurk!" He said while scrambling up the many ropes into the rafters.

"Wait!" Fuu exclaimed. Then she said quieter, feeling another break down coming, "Don't leave me!"

"You're on!" said a forceful stage manager. He kept pushing her to the front of the line of actors waiting to enter the stage. "We're on in, three two, one!" He whispered loud enough for the cast to hear. On one they all started pushing Fuu to the front and out onto the stage.

Fuu felt herself panicking standing stupidly on the back of the stage, all of the military personnel waited for her to do something.

"Fuu, you hear me?" she heard a voice in her ear; she grabbed it shocked, "Okay relax and walk into the center of the stage and repeat after me…" Fuu was thinking with an inward smile _this just might work. _

A/N: Hey once again so sorry about the wait. What is it now two week late update? Well I've been busy writing a new fic, it's a Royai after the movie so… I really like it but hey I wrote it! Okay I know the weird line Vash says is well… weird but I somehow wanted a little Phantom of the Opera to come out. All right then peace out. And **REVIEW!**


End file.
